Decision management entails all aspects of designing, building and managing the automated decision making systems that an organization uses to manage its interactions, both internal and external. Over the last several years, many different computerized systems that automate decision management have come onto the market, providing benefits such as decreased response times, unattended operation, and information-based decisions that are driven by analysis of historical behavioral data, prior decisions, and their outcomes.
An example of the type of computerized decision management system known as a Business Decision Management System (BDMS) is the Sapiens DECISION™ system by Sapiens International Corporation. A BDMS such as Sapiens DECISION™ allows organizations, e.g., companies and non-profit organizations, to centrally author, store and manage business logic that is used by the organization. Business logic is typically system-specific software, artifacts, and/or data that encodes and represents real-world business rules and business objects. Organizations of all kinds use BDMS to track, verify and ensure that every decision is based on the most up-to-date rules and policies.
An example of another type of computerized decision management system known as an Operational Decision Management system (ODM) is the Operational Decision Manager™ by the IBM® Corporation or another decision management system based on the platform of the former ILOG Corporation of France. An ODM system such as Operational Decision Manager™ provides a computerized platform for an organization to capture, automate and govern frequent, repeatable business decisions. An organization uses the platform for managing and executing business rules and business events to help make decisions faster, improve responsiveness, minimize risks and seize opportunities. ODM systems use their own system-specific software, artifacts, and/or data to represent business rules and information.
Some organizations, especially large organizations with large numbers of subdivisions and/or functions and older organizations with legacy systems in place may employ more than one different type of computerized decision management system. Problems arise for such organizations when they desire to allocate or share decision management functions, processes, or procedures across different computerized decision management systems, but the different decision management systems cannot communicate with each other—for example, because each system represent the same or similar business information, rules, processes, flows, etc. in different system-specific formats as different artifacts or the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop improved systems, methods and techniques for enabling automatic communication and cross use between disparate computerized decision management systems.